Talk:Spectacles
Where do you find them? Axel :Asuran armor crafter. --Kale Ironfist 22:22, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::Omg i love this , im getting these for my sin :D Cardsharp 04:07, 3 September 2007 (CDT) They look awful. As if one's character was a lawyer. They look plain stupid, IMHO. Silentblade 14:12, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Oh, it's no opinion, these are bloody awful. Way to go ANet. If it is stupid and doesn't belong, we can sure as hell expect it to be added into the game. How long till we have guns and cars too? :Yeah, because Guild Wars has been completely Anachronism-free so far...203.108.43.58 16:38, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Well...glasses have been around since quite a long time ago. Guns and cars is a different matter. Even if they look bad (in your opinion), I am not sure you can say they do not "belong" or rather, are inconsistent with the rest of Guild Wars. "Magic" lets you do everything, after all, and glassworking + metallurgy is not exactly rocket science. 24.6.147.36 10:53, 3 September 2007 (CDT) I actually think they look kinda nice. If you dont like them dont wer them. I for one am reminded of Neo who will kick the destroyers butt. :After digging around a bit on Wikipedia, it seems that glasses can be traced back to as early as perhaps 1300; a reasonable firearm such as a musket, to 1650, and the automobile, 1770s and later. One could argue that "Asura can make precision lenses and frames, the like of which could not have existed in the year 1300", and I'll grant you that...the Spectacles are advanced for the rest of technology of GW, since they look good enough to have been made in our day and age. :Guns though - well, very primitive firearms have been around since a long time ago. It really depends on what you'd define as a "Gun". GW has Powder Kegs which implies the invention of Gunpowder. Fireworks, too. We also have Trebuchets and Catapults and Ballistae. The Kournans also have "Fire Spitters", a Flamethrower-type technology, as well as heavy siege artillery as seen in Kournan Siege skill. Even the Siege Turtle of the Luxons has something resembling a cannon, though it shoots jade. It is not a far leap from all this, to the invention of the traditional Cannon and Cannonball. And from the Cannon, you soon get the Hand-Cannon. If that qualifies as a "Gun" then you could conceivably see them someday, maybe in GW2. Cars you'll never see, so rest assured on that. :On the other hand, we also have Steel Daggers. Modern steel, at least one that is cheap and easy enough to produce to waste on something like daggers, yet sharp and durable enough for combat, would not have been available until at least the 17th century. If that places GW at the year 1600 A.D. or later, then guns are actually not that far off. (T/ ) 17:19, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Added glasses entry Combined the articles Spectacles and Glasses 152.7.201.190 09:29, 3 September 2007 (CDT) TubamanRH Name Edited name of armor creater from Kulb to Kulb (wich is correct) -dumazz